All of the high T.sub.c superconducting materials of interest today are ceramics. Although they often have excellent superconducting properties, they are relatively brittle and difficult to form into shaped articles.
Much interest has been expressed in the superconducting composition Ba.sub.2 YCu.sub.3 O.sub.x. Although a substantial amount of research has been done on this composition, applicants are not aware of any other researchers who have been able to produce glass-ceramic articles containing superconducting phases.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing a glass-ceramic with superconducting properties. It is another object of this invention to provide shaped glass-ceramic articles with superconducting properties.